Sweet Sinless Freedom
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: After the battle with the Alvarez Empire and the Dragon King, Fairy Tail finally has time to rest. Most of the members gathered courage to express their significant other how they truly feel. Erza was the exception. Titania was in the brink on giving up when she received a letter from the Queen of Fiore herself regarding Jellal and his judgement. Jerza oneshot (post manga ending).


**Heyyy! I'm back at it with another Jerza oneshot! So fairy tail ended everyone. how do you all feel about that? i'm about as broken as i can ever be. the ending was so beautiful tho and im so proud of Hiro for creating such a masterpiece :') KUDOS!**

 **Anways, this oneshot is set after, well EVERYTHING (post ending), so beware spoilers!**

 **ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Fairy Tail | Jerza

 **Sweet Sinless Freedom**

-"I hereby acquit Crime Sorciére, and its members, from the charges previously indicted upon it."

Hisui E. Fiore, now Queen of Fiore, testified from her lofty, spotless throne.

Gasps sprung between the members of the independent guild as they knelt before the queen.

-"Pardoned?"- Macbeth drawled and looked up at the queen, incredulousness lacing his facial expression.

-"No way…"- Erik balked as a nervous sweat slid down his temple.

-"What now?"- Meredy asked. She looked at her side where her comrades kneeled.

-"Our crimes have been… forgiven?"- Sawyer, unanimously with his guild partners, couldn't believe the testimony.

Excluding Richard, -"Indeed!"

-"B-but… we… we were a dark guild."- Sorano refused to regard the queen.

-"I've heard the particular. And I am familiar with the past too,"- Queen Hisui spoke once more, acquiring the guild fellows' attention, -"You all were made to shoulder heavy sins. Despite the fact that, perhaps more than anyone, your hearts looked to tomorrow."

Crime Sorciére listened to the queen's words keenly.

-"I ask that from now on, for the sake of the people,"- Hisui smiled kindly with a tilt of her head, causing her hair to tousle to the side as her green, bright eyes glimmered, -"You try to live on."

-"Live on…"- Jellal repeated, dropping his gaze to the sparkling tiled floor as a certain memory surfaced to his mind.

 _That life of yours... is precious._

 _You must live on… for the sake of others. For the sake of those who love you._

Crime Sorciére was granted official exemption, but as the members vacated the castle and faced the vast lands before them, they didn't quite know what to do. Being accustomed to the confined life of a prisoner for years, Crime Sorciére were nothing but strayed, lost animals now.

-"So… what do we do now?"- Erik, for all of his qualms, had one certain, purple haired girl in mind to pay a visit to. He knows where he needs to go. His face flushed at the mere thought of seeing Kinana. Maybe she can sweet-talk her way into convincing Fairy Tail to accept him? –"Think I'll go to Fairy Tail… t-to kick their asses, of course."

-"I dunno,"- Sorano was sullenly kicking pebbles from the dirt. She thought Hisui's verdict was impetuous and brusque. Despite her incertitude regarding the queen's decision, however, Sorano couldn't deny the small bubble of joy in her belly at the thought of meeting her sister, Yukino. Coequally to Erik, she also had someone to return to, and she knew where to go. All in all, Sabertooth was a fun and open guild. Will they harbor someone like Sorano? –"I wanna see my sister…"

-"I guess… I'll return home?"- Sawyer voiced his thoughts. He was afraid. What if his family forgot about him? What if they perished? It has been too long.

-"I know what I must do, yes!"- Clapping his hands together, Richard beamed, -"I will find my brother, Wally, and reunite with love!"

-"And I'll find somewhere to sleep in forever."- Macbeth yawned as he stretched his arms up and began walking. He couldn't think of anything else, really. His foster father was dead and he had no home nor someone to return to.

-"I… I don't know where to go,"- Meredy murmured, fidgeting with her skirt anxiously. In her mind was one person; a person who she missed dearly and yearns to meet more than anyone. Ultear. Meredy was positive she was alive, somewhere, and she wanted to find her. To see her. Ultear was a mother to Meredy. Decided and resolute, Meredy patted her temples and gaped her lips to speak, -"I know! I'll search for Ultear! I know she's alive!"

-"Then it seems we're all set,"- Erik commented, -"We're not just some low-life criminals after all, huh?"

-"Indeed! Despite everything we've done, we all have somewhere to go and people to see waiting for us with love! But!"- Richard suddenly stretched his arms and correlated the guild members into a fond embrace, -"I have to say… I will miss you all!"

As Richard cried and hugged the group, Erik began to wriggle out of his grip after five seconds of being squeezed, -"We get it, big guy! Let go!"

Suddenly, Macbeth harshly pushed Richard's arm off of him with a stifled grunt, -"Speak for yourselves!"- He bellowed, turning his back towards his comrades and crossing his arms over his chest, -"Unlike you, I don't have somewhere or _anyone_ to return to. They're all… dead. I don't know what to do, except… sleep."

Jellal finally spoke. Something about Macbeth's words struck him, -"Don't say that,"- He placed a hand on the brooding member's shoulder, -"No matter the circumstances, everyone has a right for a chance to have a future. All of us, including you, were granted the opportunity. Don't waste it."

Macbeth gazed at Jellal over his shoulder.

The space between them fell silent, until Sorano spoke with a unique idea in mind, -"How about…,"- She snapped her fingers, beaming with excitement, -"You fund your own clothing shop! You can like sell your weird, gothic magical stuff too! I always thought you'd do great with your own business since you're… uh… smart. Or whatever. Not like I care."

-"Yeah! I think that's an amazing idea!"- Sawyer commented and slapped Macbeth's shoulder, causing him to glare at the speedster.

-"I agree! You were always a self-sufficient mage!"- Richard added.

-"I'd buy your stuff every day!"- Meredy liked the idea too.

-"Heh, that's not so bad. We're all weirdos, but you're the weirdest out of all of us."- Cobra jibed and Macbeth kicked his leg in return.

After socking Cobra into apologizing, Macbeth sighed and twirled a finger through his long hair, -"I'll… think about it."

After sharing their goodbyes and parting ways, the independent guild, Crime Sorciére, was no more.

-"Heading my way?"- Cobra's question snapped Jellal from his thoughts. The stellar mage quirked an eyebrow. Cobra rolled his eyes, -"Oh, come on. I don't need to hear you to know where you're going."

That managed to bloom a small smile on Jellal's face as he chuckled, -"Point taken."

He was right. Jellal couldn't think of anywhere else to go except… to Erza's side. As complicated as it was, Jellal wanted nothing more but to be with her –and if she allows it, he wanted to spend his life with her forever.

He wanted to protect her, no matter how powerful and strong she was. She was, undoubtedly, a force to be reckoned with, but even the strongest mages need help from time to time; Erza, despite her toughness, has been aided in battle by him several times.

He loved her. He loved Erza more than anything and he wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him.

 _Nothing is holding me back anymore. I'm free._

Jellal and Cobra traveled together to Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail. During the long trips on trains, what was torture for the Poison Dragon Slayer, Jellal wondered if Erza already knows of his liberty.

* * *

-"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Erza shook the petite girl's hand with a victorious smile on her face after the successful mission, -"It is our pleasure."

She waved at departing girl.

-"Whew, am I glad _that's_ over."- Natsu commented, slumping against a bench and tossing his head back.

-"Oh, stop complaining, Natsu,"- The Celestial mage chided as she sat beside the pink haired hot-head, -"It was a simple job that payed well."

-"But you didn't do anything…"- Happy rebuked as he flapped his wings over the blonde's head to tease her with his tail.

-"Quiet, you!"- Lucy threw her arms up to retaliate, but the blue Exceed flew farther up before she could even graze her fingers over his tail.

-"He's always complaining about everything."- Gray added as he leaned against a light pole, tucking his hands in his pockets.

-"Whaddaya say, Ice-Princess?"

-"You heard me, Flame-Brain,"- Gray parted from the pole to confront the fire mage, -"Wanna go?"

For all his complaints, Natsu lashed and smacked his head against Gray's while they glared at each other to death.

Wendy began to fidget with her green skirt as she gazed at Erza uneasily, -"Um… Erza said not to fight…"

Natsu and Gray both flinched at the memory of Erza's threat, but before they could do anything, the aforementioned mage loomed behind Wendy with both hands on her hips; daunting as she spoke, -"What did I say about fighting?"

-"F-f-f-fighting? We're not fighting!"- Natsu stammered, hooking an arm around Gray's neck while forcing a broad, toothy smile to his lips, -"We're, uh..."

-"W-w-we're just… training how to hug, right?!"- Gray finished and waited for Natsu's reply.

But the Fire Dragon Slayer gazed at him with a crooked brow of bewilderment, -"Wha-"

Before Natsu could mutter another word, Gray stomped on his foot to shut his mouth before he could ruin the pretense, -"Y-yeah, that's what we're doing!"

With arms around each other, they ran off and mounted the train set to Magnolia.

-"I'm glad they're not fighting anymore,"- Erza smiled fondly, -"It would be a shame if they still did after all this time."

Lucy laughed nervously and looked away as she twirled her finger around one of her golden pigtails, -"Yeah…"

Wendy stifled a laugh and Carla merely rolled her eyes.

-"Shall we return home then?"- Erza asked the younger girls.

-"Yup!"

The girls join Natsu and Gray and settle down while the locomotive was being prepared to depart. As the others prattle on, Erza dug through one of her countless bags for the erotic novel she has been hooked on for a while now. The train was revved and the Dragon's Slayers sole weakness seized them. Gray scoffed, reclining to stare through the window while Lucy tried to comfort Natsu and Wendy. Erza failed to notice anything. She was too engrossed in her book.

Titania was frantically trying to fathom why Rosette and Francis delayed their love. It was truly frustrating. They had rough circumstances; Francis was a criminal - _an_ _innocent criminal!_ Erza contended vehemently- and dearest Rosette was a dignified woman with ethical values and traits. She was like a queen among peasants. Erza respected her. Furthermore, she understands it was a plebeian sight to see them together, but it was infuriating all the while; to read how much they love each other and be so far apart because of their unfair prestige drove Erza mad, to the point where she pitched the book to the other side of her room once.

Occasionally, they would meet under the moonlight of the night sky to make desperate love.

Erza slipped the book back into her bag after several hours of their trip back home. She looked outside the window and hummed contently when her eyes set in the familiar environment of Magnolia.

An abrupt, loud, and sharp snore startled Erza from her bask. She looked at her side where Gray napped lowly, arms crossed over his chest as he rested against the pane. Gray wasn't the source of the snore.

Erza then looked at the seat before her, where Lucy sat in between Natsu and Wendy. She was surprised to see the dragon duo salubrious, instead of groggy and whining as per usual; they slept soundly, both resting on each of Lucy's sides as the blonde gently stroked different spots of their bodies.

Wendy apparently found comfort in the act of rubbing her hair and scalp.

And Natsu… his belly.

While stroking her slim, delicate fingers against the skin of his abdomen, Lucy rested her head over his, all the while wearing the most loving smile Erza has ever seen. If Natsu was snoring obstreperously, he was deep in slumber and it was all because of his partner in crime. They have always been close, but after the war with Alvarez and the battle with the Dragon King… they grew a more intimate relationship.

 _It must be nice,_ Erza mused.

But a jot of jealousy sparked in her no matter how contented she was for the pair. And she couldn't help it.

Jellal Fernandes immediately popped into her mind.

It has been a month since the last time she heard of him, which was the period when he departed to Fiore's capital, Crocus, for judgement on his crimes.

Inadvertently, Erza picked the book onto her hands once more to look at it in thought.

Erza always thought Rosetta and Francis' situation wasn't so different from theirs.

The scarlet mage missed Jellal, but most of all… she was worried. She hasn't heard not a single word about the judgement that was dated to be passed upon him and the independent guild. While she understood the crimes needed to be payed, deep in her heart, she thought Jellal was innocent and pure-hearted. He has proven to be in Fiore's best interest, to be kind and compassionate, to give and receive nothing in return.

Erza Scarlet wanted to see him, to finally tell him how she truly feels and leave behind everything that happened to them before; because she loves him, more than any man she has ever loved, but she feared she won't be able to, however. What if their lives were solely subjected to nothing but agony?

But she didn't want to lose him again.

Looking at Lucy and Natsu, so close and intimate, she couldn't help but feel jealousy. She couldn't help dreaming about a life with Jellal like Natsu and Lucy's.

Or like Gray and Juvia's, or Gajeel and Levy's, or Elfman and Evergreen's (who has continuously mocked her about the touchy subject, much to her dismay), or like Laxus and Mirajane's...

Maybe Jellal and Erza don't deserve that kind of life.

Erza felt her chest clutching and her chin aching and quivering as she bit her lips to stifle a persistent sob.

-"You alright, Erza?"- Gray mumbled in his half woken state, startling the scarlet woman, while rubbing at his eyes and stretching his body.

-"Yes,"- She replied as composed and calm as she could muster, to hide her short moment of weakness, while pep-talking herself mentally. She couldn't lose hope, -"I'm alright. We're home."

She failed to notice Lucy's knowing and worried expression, however.

They arrived at Magnolia a few minutes later and, after waking Wendy and Natsu up, Fairy Tail's strongest team of mages headed to their guild.

When they reached their destination, however, the guild was awfully and unusually silent. At their return, the members gasped and whispered to one another, 'She's here'.

They all stared at Erza with looks the scarlet mage couldn't identify.

-"What's… going on?"- Lucy murmured with worry.

-"Erza,"- The master called with a wave of his hand, -"Come."

The warrior dropped her belongings and rushed straight to her master with her pulse thumping rapidly, -"Yes, master? Did something happen?"

-"This,"- Makarov picked an envelope from his lap and handed it to Erza, -"Is for you."

-"Oh,"- Thinking something bad happened to the stubborn old man and the guild, Erza's heart had leapt to her throat, but as she read the transmitter's emblem, her levels picked up again, -"It's… from the council."

Erza felt her nerves kicking and her joints shaking as she ripped the envelope to tug out the neatly folder paper. She opened it and began reading:

 _To the formidable mage of Fairy Tail known as Titania, Erza Scarlet:_

 _This letter was written to inform you of Jellal Fernandes' and the independent guild Crime Sorciére's judgement passed unto them this month._

 _The wizard known as Jellal Fernandes has been accounted for many crimes; foremost, the destruction of the Magic Council seven years ago and the construction of the Tower of Heaven, otherwise known as the R-System, to enslave children into labor and later into sacrifice for the revival of the black wizard, Zeref. In addition, he has been declared guilty for the murder of Simon Mikazuchi, brother of Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel, among many others. Lastly, he has been accredited of betrayal against his own country and fellow councilmen, only punishable by execution which he escaped from with outside aid._

 _Yet, for all his crimes, Jellal has compensated for his mistakes time after time by disposing dark guilds from our beloved country and recently by defending Fiore from the Alvarez Empire and the Dragon King, Acnologia._

 _This man has proven that he is pure-hearted and valiant; he has demonstrated that he cares wholeheartedly for this land and vows to defend it to the end._

 _And thus, I, Hisui E. Fiore, Queen of Fiore, am proud and pleased to announce that Jellal Fernandes and his brave guild have been pardoned of their crimes._

 _May the light guide you both,_

 _Hisui E. Fiore, Queen of Fiore._

Erza's hands quivered and her eyes teared. The paper in her hands rustled and a single tear sloshed over it before Erza made a beeline out of the guild. She sprinted through the buzzing streets of Magnolia, the air wafting past her and causing her long hair to dance, until she reached a familiar clearing where the water sparkled under the sunset. She stood there, letter in hand, and watched the red splash of color in the sky as she waited.

It was the spot Erza saw Jellal before the war with the Alvarez Empire, where he encouraged her and told her to stay in the path of light. His words gave her strength. Her fighting spirit was weak after being tortured by the demon Kyoga. If it wasn't for him…

Erza shuddered at the thought.

-"Erza…"

Titania gasped lowly and spun around to see the man she has been waiting for before her.

-"J… Jellal…"- Erza breathed out with a heave of her drumming chest.

They stared at each other, both unable to believe they finally met after what seemed like a year.

Erza always thought Jellal was handsome, but after his freedom, he looked… livelier; his brown-ish green eyes were brighter and his expression was more readable. Now, he was gawking at Erza with a joy almost too impossible to contain. Erza feared he would combust. Not that she was any different. She wanted to run into his arms and say many things.

Neither of them quite knew how to start, though.

But after minutes of just staring at each other, Jellal parted his lips to speak after noticing the paper in her hand, -"I see you've-"

Unable to control herself any longer, and after so many years, Titania ran to the man with arms spread open to enclose around his body tightly, as if he would fly away like a balloon if let go.

-"Jellal! You're… finally free!"- She exclaimed merrily against his chest. The tears she suppressed before in the guild finally escaped her eyelids, -"I thought you'd never come back."- She added between sobs.

-"Erza…?"

-"I'm sorry,"- She parted from his body and wiped her fingers over her ruddy eyes, -"I'm just… so glad for you."

-"No… wait,"- Jellal gripped Erza's shoulder and pulled her back against his body for a fond embrace, shrouding his arms around her waist and grasping her tightly. He wanted to do that simple act of endearment for so long, -"I'm… really glad to see you, Erza,"- His words were muffled. He had his face buried in her shoulder, inhaling her fragrance, and keeping her as close as he could. He didn't want to let go, -"I was also afraid I'd never see you again."

Biting her lips to avoid crying any further, Erza returned the embrace. They held each other close for a while until Jellal pushed her gently.

-"I'm sorry for making you worry."- He spoke, face ridden with guilt.

Erza smiled and shook her head slightly, -"You're not at fault, Jellal. You never were,"- She looked at the clearing and then at the grass beneath them. She turned to Jellal and gestured at the ground, -"Shall we?"

Jellal smiled and offered a hand. Without a second though, she placed her hand over his, -"It will be my pleasure."

They sat together in silence for a few moments, enjoying the sun setting for the day, until both of them mustered enough courage to speak up.

-"Jellal."

-"Erza."

They laughed at their timely prompt.

-"You were going to say something too?"- Jellal inquired, a warm, light blush spreading over his cheeks as his lips curved into a playful smile.

Erza was feeling her face heating too as she stammered a response, -"N-no… -I mean, yes! But… you first."- Specially because of that smile of his. It surprises her, repeatedly, how much influence Jellal has over her.

-"Alright,"- Shifting over the spot where he sat to face the woman he loves, Jellal breathed deeply and grabbed one of her soft hands, -"Erza, there's… so much I want to tell you, but I don't know where to start. You and I… we've been through so many hardships since we were young and I… I've caused you more suffering than you've ever deserved. Despite that, you've believed in me, gave me strength, and encouraged me to live on more times than _I_ deserved. I couldn't forgive myself, Erza, for all the damage I've done. I thought my crimes were beyond redemption and, at one point, I didn't even want to continue living, but you were there again and you showed me the importance of persevering. You made me realize that my life… is precious too."

Jellal moved closer to her and gripped her hand tighter. Erza could hear own heart beats.

-"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Erza. I'm here, free of my sins, because of you and your faith in me,"- Jellal reached for her other hand, -"I was given an opportunity to build a future I thought I would never have and I… I want to build it with you, if you will allow it. I… I love you, Erza, more than I can express."

Erza's eyes were glistening with tears of jubilation again as her heart continued to throb erratically against her chest.

Jellal squeezed her hands to gain her attention, -"What do you say?"

Impulsively, Erza lunged forward and kissed Jellal's lips. And it was as if the world around them stopped moving and focused solely on the pair. She has been waiting so long for this. Erza relished the moment; the shape of Jellal's lips on hers, the warmth and heat crossing her whole body and the feel of Jellal's skin on hers. She doesn't want for it to stop.

It was perfect. Exactly as she dreamed it would be -no, it was better.

Before Jellal could respond (he was too flustered to do anything at all), Erza pulled away with a fiery color on her face.

-"Is that good enough for an answer?"- She asked with a light purse of her rosy lips, still reveling in the sensation of the kiss.

Jellal's brain was malfunctioning. He couldn't respond.

Erza was then struck with a rush of embarrassment and he fanned her face to cool down her growing heat, -"I-I'm sorry, it-"

Finally, Jellal returned to his senses and retaliated with another kiss, this one more lengthy and passionate. The blue haired mage had both of his hands on each side of her face as he slapped his lips over hers in a steady rhythm, gaping his mouth occasionally to breathe and feel Erza's breath in return. The woman he loved hummed in delight and Jellal shivered with pleasure.

They pulled away with a low smooch and looked at each other with passion.

-"I never wanted anything more in my life, Jellal."- She replied at last.

And Jellal nearly passed out of merriment and exhilaration. They shared another kiss before laying down to enjoy the sunset's final minutes huddled together.

The happy pair walked together to Erza's home with their hands tied. They shared a goodbye kiss before she stepped inside.

That night, Erza finished reading Rosette and Francis' story and she was pleased to discover that the pair end up tying the knot; they got married and nurtured to life three healthy kids.

She smiled. Undeterred by all their mishaps, they built a future and grew stronger together.

Erza and Jellal just started their construction.

Without a doubt, they deserved that life.

* * *

Two years later, Erza and Jellal gathered enough jewels to pay for a house to live in together. Jellal proposed to her after her return from a unique job that lasted a solid year and the whole guild celebrated the special moment; both the proposal and Erza's return.

A few more years later, Erza came to Jellal with the news that he will be a father of twins. Jellal was overjoyed as he nuzzled her belly with tears cascading down his face.

On a side note, Macbeth did fund his own store for odd magical trinkets and Jellal often visited his former comrade. On rare but blissful occasions, Crime Sorciére even convened. Meredy, Richard and Sorano would never stop enthusing about Erza's approaching babies. Erik never got tired of mocking Jellal becoming a boring father. Lastly, Macbeth was just glad he had customers.

Sawyer returned to his home, where his family nearly flooded their house with tears due to their son's arrival after so many years. They thought he died after being captured and forced into labor in the Tower of Heaven.

Richard was reunited with his brother and traveled the world with Wally's friends.

Meredy found Ultear, old and withering, and took good care of her until her last days. After that, she was admitted in Fairy Tail with open arms.

Erik was received by Kinana with a kiss to his lips. She didn't have to sweet-talk Fairy Tail to accept him. They rented an apartment and started living together. Who would've thought she'd end up giving him the news that he will be a father too? Jellal could finally reciprocate for all the mocking.

Sorano was gladly accepted in Sabertooth and her reunion with Yukino was moving for all the members. The sisters were happy, more than they've ever been.

Altogether, Crime Sorciére was enjoying their sweet sinless freedom.

* * *

 **So there it is! I was kinda bummed that we werent told what happened to the other members so here is my personal thought on that.**

 **Hope you liked the story and thank you for reading!**


End file.
